Stranded
by Eightbooksand60cats
Summary: The Sub-Zero heroes and their kids are stranded on an uninhabited island. Will they ever see their home again? Read! TEMPORARY HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got you with that surprise ending last time, didn't I? Well, here's the sequel!**

* * *

They had been stranded on the island for six weeks.

By that time the cubs had learned how to walk and talk.

But Autumn and Winter were content to sleep. All day. So watching them was easy.

It was Zayden you had to look out for.

He learned how to hunt just HOURS after learning to walk. And then he learned how to fish soon after that.

But sometimes it was easy to keep him in line. Sometimes.

* * *

Rain was watching the cubs, which for the record, was the most boring job in the history of jobs. Unless Zayden was awake, of course.

He was awake, but was busy watching a spider make its web.

Rain was about to dose off when Mark came around.

"Hey," he said.

Rain turned around to face him. "Hey. What's up?"

"Zayden's up."

Rain frowned. "Is that some kind of weird joke?"

"Noooooo, I mean Zayden's up in a tree."

Rain turned back to the cubs, and found that Mark was telling the truth. Apparently, Zayden got tired of the spider.

"Zayden! I turn my back for a second and you end up in a tree!? Get back down here!"

The problem was that Zayden knew how to get up, but he didn't know how to get down.

Little brothers, she thought as she climbed the tree. Are such a pain in the tail!

She grabbed Zayden by the scruff and jumped down. "There," she said. "Now you know how to get down. Hey, wait a minute! Where'd Winter and Autumn go?"

Rain took off running. "WINTER? AUTUMN?"

Zayden followed her.

"Winter? Autumn?" Zayden shouted.

"Over here?"

"Winter?" Rain walked over to a tree, where two tiny faces peered out at her from under a tree root.

"How'd you get stuck under a tree root?" Rain asked, pulling Winter and Autumn out.

"We fell," Autumn said sheepishly.

"You're probably the clumsiest sabers in the world!" Zayden laughed.

"Hey!" Autumn walked towards him, only to trip over her own two feet.

"And that just proves my point."

"You don't have to mean," Rain said, helping Autumn up. "C'mon, that meeting should be done by now.

* * *

They walked back to the beach, where Jagger, Peaches and Mark were waiting for the adults.

"Hey Jagger, are they out yet?" Rain asked.

"Not yet. Maybe in five more minutes," he said. He noticed Zayden and ruffled his fur. "Hey buddy!"

Zayden pulled away. "You can't do that anymore! I'm big strong saber tooth, not a cub!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Rain and I are also big strong saber tooths. And so are Mom and Dad."

"What about Mark?"

"What ABOUT Mark?"

"What's about Mark?" Diego had come out onto the beach.

Rain sighed. "Nothing, Dad, he's just a friend."

"Oh good. Does he still have that crush on you?"

Rain sighed again. "Oh brother..."


	2. Chapter 2

It was late, and everyone was asleep.

Almost everyone, that is.

Diego was still awake because he couldn't sleep.

He laughed a little bit when he saw that Winter and Autumn had managed to pile themselves on top of Shira.

Then again, he wasn't really that sure that Shira was asleep. She tended to roll around when she was asleep, and this time she was perfectly still, so that her cubs wouldn't fall off.

Then she popped one eye open and then closed it. Yep, she's not asleep.

Diego's gaze turned to Jagger, Rain and Zayden who were sleeping nearby their mother, but not to close, in a tight-knit group.

He turned to the other side of the camping ground, where he thought he heard a noise.

_Its nobody,_ he thought. _Just Mark lying awake staring at my daughter._ He turned back to his kids. And promptly turned back around. _STARING AT MY DAUGHTER!?_

A low growl issued from his throat, and Mark turned to look at where the sound was coming from.

And he got up, turned away from Rain and laid back down. Diego was satisfied.

But when it came to Rain's own decisions, he knew he couldn't just growl and make them go away.

Rain was growing up. It wasn't like two months **(A/N: Yes, only TWO MONTHS)** ago when she was still tiny and always seeking assurance.

_"Daddy?" a miniature Rain asked, with only one eye open. The blue, the one she got from her mother._

_"You opened your eyes this afternoon!"_

_Rain ignored him. "You won't hate me if I'm different, right?"_

_"No, of course not!" He turned to Shira. "What's this about?"_

_"She's got complete heterochromia iridum," Shira replied._

_Diego was silent for a few seconds. "I don't know what that means!" he whispered._

_"You'll find out soon enough," Shira said._

_Diego turned around to see Rain sitting in front of him, with both eyes open._

_One green. One blue._

_"That it?" he asked. "That's all that you were worried about?"_

_Rain nodded, a bit sheepishly. "Mom told me that you wouldn't hate me for it, but I wanted to make sure."_

_"Whoa, different colored eyes! That's awesome! But be careful, Rain, the monsters LOOOOOOOVE to eat eyes with different colors. It their favorite treat!" Jagger ran back away, cackling, and with an angry Rain on his tail._

_"Sometimes, I can't WAIT till they grow up!" Shira said, flopping down on the ground._

_"I dunno. Its kind of fun."_

_Shira scoffed. "You're not the one who's stuck in the house with them the whole day."_

Diego was finally tired, so he went to sleep.

And then Mark turned around.

_That teenager's gonna get it. That's MY daughter!_


	3. Chapter 3

"DAD!"

"What'd you do THIS time?" Shira asked, sighing.

Rain was on the warpath. "DID YOU TELL MARK THAT THAT YOU'D SKIN HIM ALIVE IF SO MUCH AS LOOKED AT ME!?" she yelled.

"And there's my answer!" Shira said, standing up. "Don't worry, Rain, I'll fix this."

Shira cleared her throat. "What happened to letting Rain make her own decisions?"

"I AM going to let Rain make her own decisions. Starting now," Diego said.

"Ugh! Dad!"

"You're right, you're right. From now on, I will support every decision you make," Diego said.

Rain just rolled her eyes and walked back to where she and Peaches were sitting and they went back to talking.

"Now I KNOW you're a softie. You're letting your daughter tell you off!" Shira laughed.

"I'm letting her make her own decisions."

Then, Mark, Rain, Jagger and Peaches went off into the forest nearby the beach.

"Remember your promise!" Shira sang smugly.

Nearby, Manny, Ellie and Sid were silently giggling.

"Its hard being a father of five, y'know!" Diego shouted. "You only have one! And Sid doesn't even have a girlfriend yet!"

"Well, its not hard being the mom! All the kids listen to me," Shira said.

"To prove myself to you, I have to go after them, don't I?"

Shira smiled smugly and nodded. "Yep."

Diego groaned and stood up. "You realize that Rain AND Jagger probably won't talk to me for a week, right?"

"Quit being such a pushover and go get them!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Nira was having a little bit of trouble convincing the pirates that she was on their side.

"I swear, I don't know how they got out! Maybe the mammoth knocked the cage open-"

"Don't lie to me, Nautica; you were the only one with keys to the cage, and IF the mammoth had managed to knock the cage open, we would have heard it," Gutt hissed.

"If you're a traitor we can't risk having you alive, Nautica," Raz said, sharpening one of her many knives. "You know too much about us."

Nira gulped. "Right. But, I swear. I NEVER opened that cage. Ever."

_I need to get out of here._

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the wait! But the chapter's up now! Don't kill me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Sorry I'm late; been busy writing Thanksgiving and Christmas specials for Battle for Supremacy. That, and I'm working on a Supernatural and MLP: FiM crossover. And "Guest", what type of Alex/Gia story would you like? Multi-chaptered or oneshot? With kids or no? Just tell me those two things, and I'll start coming up with ideas for it. ;) Cause I love my fans. OH! Any story requests, go ahead and ask. But I'll be off the grid for a while since I'm going on vacation, and the only place with WiFi (where I'm going) is down by the pool. :O But I'll update as much as I can! :D Okay, you can read the chapter now. XD**

* * *

Well, Diego was right about one thing. After he went and got the kids, Shira declared him ALMOST as tough as her.

When it comes to being a parent. Not everything else. He still had to prove himself when it came down to that.

But, he overestimated his children and their affection for their parents. He expected them to not talk to him for a week.

He was wrong. They didn't talk to him for a day, but the day after, when Rain asked Diego if he and the other adults had figured out a way off the island. **(A/N: That was what the meeting were about- sorry I didn't put that in the first chapter. Heh heh, please don't kill me.)**

"Uh..."

"You really haven't come up with anything, have you?" Rain asked.

"We're working on it! And shouldn't you be watching your brother and sisters?"

Rain smiled innocently. "Which brother? The immature one, or the adorable furball?"

"I assume by adorable furball you mean Zayden. So obviously, Zayden," Diego said, resisting the urge to tell Rain that she was being as immature as her brother.

Diego never ever ever underestimated Rain. She could go without talking to him for a month.

He knew from experience.

"Jagger's watching them; FOR ONCE," Rain said.

"Are you two arguing again?" Diego asked.

"No! But... Jagger and Mark are. Jagger's an awful lot like you. He doesn't like Mark gawking at me, either."

"Hm. Tell Jagger to keep it up."

"Dad!"

* * *

"Stop the boat."

Nira looked at Gutt blankly. "What?"

"Stop. The. Boat. We're going to search all the nearby islands," Gutt said.

"Why?"

"Nautica, I know that you were always an airhead, but I didn't think you were THIS daft! We're looking for THEM," Gutt growled.

"Oh. Right."

Nira dropped the anchor when they were near the shore.

Rain, please don't be here. Please be somewhere far away. Please. Please. PLEASE, Nira thought.

But unluckily for her, Rain and her family were camping on the other side of the island.

* * *

**A/N: I know it sucks. I really do. Oh, and if someone by the name of DJ Blast flames your story, don't PM him/her like I did. He/she's not worth it. His/her spelling's horrible anyways.**


End file.
